Majo X Me
by Sumeragi Shoko
Summary: Jika kau bertemu manusia yang bisa terbang, mungkin itu kami. My first fanfic, mohon bantuannya, senpai!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua!!!!

Hajimemashite, Shoko Sumeragi desu. Yoroshiku...

Ini fanfic pertama Shoko, semoga para pembaca suka.

Shoko akan selalu berusaha memperbaiki fanfic Shoko dan dapat memuaskan kalian semua. Oleh karena itu, mohon bantuannya.

Terima kasih.

Selamat menikmati hidangan fanfic yang telah disajikan,

* * *

Majo X Me

Author : Shoko Sumeragi

Disclamer : Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuSakuNaru

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Warning : OOC, AU, definisi penyihir sebagian karangan author belaka.

* * *

Selama ini, bagaimana peri dalam pikiranmu?

Mahluk kecil dengan sayap indah?

Dengan tongkatnya yang bersinar,

Yang mampu mewujudkan segala keinginanmu?

Bagaimana dengan penyihir?

Nenen-nenek jahat dengan tawa menyeramkan?

Yang membuat ramuan-ramuan aneh?

Yang mengacaukan impian putri?

Sebenarnya, itu...

Hanya imajinasimu,

Yang bermain terlalu bebas...

Dalam dunia tanpa batas...

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, disebuah dunia paralel di balik langit. Riseland...

Kriiiet... Terdengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan. Dibaliknya, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut kuning yang mengenakan terusan dengan rok lebar berwarna kuning pucat. Dia tertawa cekikikan sambil mengendap-ngendap

menuju sebuah tempat tidur besar di pojok ruangan.

Di tempat tidur itu, terlihat seorang gadis-yang sebaya dengan gadis berambut kuning itu-yang masih tidur. Rambut pink-nya berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Gadis berambut kuning itu makin mendekat, dan...

" SAKURA!!!!!!! OHAYOU!!!!!!!!!" teriak gadis berambut kuning itu. Seketika, gadis berambut pink-yang diteriaki Sakura-itu melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya melotot melihat gadis berambut kuning itu

tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" INO!!!!!!!!!! Jangan seenaknya saja mengejutkan orang yang sedang tidur!!!!"

" Gomen, Sakura. Habis, kau belum juga bangun. Padahal sudah sesiang ini. Ayo, kita punya banyak pekerjaan menunggu," kata gadis berambut kuning itu, Ino.

" Hoahem... Padahal aku masih mengantuk" kata Sakura sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

" Ayo bangun! Apa yang akan orang tuamu katakan jika melihat putrinya pemalas begini??" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura menghela nafas, " Mungkin mereka akan bilang, 'Sakura, jangan jadi anak gadis yang malas' atau 'Sakura, gadis pemalas tidak disukai cowok tampan'. Mungkin akan seperti itu, tapi untungnya aku sudah lulus dari

akademi sehingga memiiki izin untuk tinggal sendiri, lalu terbebas dari celotehan orang tua-ku," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Hh... Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" perintah Ino.

" Tunggu sebentar. Bathubrus Dressarioux!" Sakura mengeluarkan mantranya. Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura sudah tampak rapi dan wangi. Ia mengenakan sebuah tank top dan rok selutut berwarna putih.

" Sudah? Ayo sekarang kita pergi" kata Ino. Ia membuka jendela kamar Sakura lalu melompat kecil. Begitu sudah diudara, Ino langsung terbang. Sakura mengikutinya, lalu mereka terbang bersama menuju tempat kerja

mereka.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno, usiaku 16 tahun dan aku baru lulus sebulan yang lalu dari Riseland Academy. Sekarang, aku bekerja di Riseland Academy sebagai guru bantu untuk tingkat taman kanak-kanak, jurusan

penyihir. Kau bingung? Yah, aku tahu itu. Di Riseland, terdapat 2 golongan manusia fantasi. Peri, mahluk kecil bersayap yang memiliki satu bakat tertentu. Dan kami, penyihir. Manusia fantasi yang memiliki tampilan

layaknya manusia biasa. Namun, penyihir memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang seperti layaknya peri, dan memiliki sihir tak terbatas. Peri biasa hanya dapat menggunakan sihir sesuai bakatnya, misalnya peri cahaya. Ia

hanya terbatas menggunakan sihir yang berhubungan dengan cahaya, dan mereka tidak punya tongkat peri seperti yang sering diilustrasikan manusia. Seluruh bagian tubuh mereka adalah 'sihir' mereka sendiri, mereka

melakukan banyak hal hanya dengan tubuh mungil ajaib mereka.

Sedangkan kami, penyihir. Kami tidak punya sayap seperti peri, kami terbang begitu saja. Begitu kaki kami tidak menapak, saat itulah kami terbang. Kami tidak punya tawa mengerikan, dan wajah keriput dengan hidung

besar. Kami sepertimu, persis sepertimu hingga kau tak sadar kami berbeda denganmu. Sihir kami tidak memiliki batasan apapun, kami menggunakan sihir apapun yang kami bisa. Tapi, meski begitu, kami tidak semudah

peri dalam melakukan suatu sihir. Selain terbang, setiap sihir yang kami gunakan harus menggunakan mantra. Dan sialnya, aku tidak mempunyai daya ingat yang terlalu bagus dalam menghafal semua mantra itu.

Riseland merupakan dunia terdekat dengan dunia manusia. Kami, manusia fantasi sering sekali datang kedunia manusia. Dunia manusia sangat menyenangkan, kami tidak perlu susah-susah disana karena kami mirip

dengan manusia.

Hayo, kalau kau pernah melihat manusia yang terbang diangkasa, bisa jadi itu salah satu dari kami.

End of Sakura P.O.V

* * *

Riseland Academy.

" Sakura!!! Ino!!!" seorang gadis melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan terbang menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

" Ohayou, Shizune-senpai" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

" Sudah, jangan panggil aku senpai. Kita kan sama-sama rekan kerja sekarang" kata Shizune.

" Tapi, senpai kan sudah lebih dulu lulus dari Riseland Academy" kata Sakura.

" Huh, terserah kalian, lah! Oh, iya! Kalian berdua ditunggu oleh Tsunade-sama diruang kepala sekolah" kata Shizune.

" Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Ino.

" Entah, aku hanya disuruh untuk menyampaikannya pada kalian. Sudah, ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Ja!!!"

" Ja!!!"

* * *

Ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

" Ya, masuk" kata suara dari dalam.

" Eto, sumimasen. Tsunade-sama" kata Ino sambil membuka pintu.

" Masuklah kalian berdua" kata Tsunade , dia memberikan isyarat agar Sakura dan Ino duduk.

" Begini, aku mau memberikan kalian misi " kata Tsunade.

" Misi?" Sakura terlihat kaget.

" Untuk kami berdua? Yang baru resmi jadi peri penyihir satu bulan yang lalu?" kata Ino tak takal kaget.

" Hanya kalian berdua yang kupercayai, dan yang bisa melakukan tugas ini. Shizune sedang sibuk mengurus festival tahunan Riseland. Begitu..." kata Tsunade.

" Ah... memangnya tugasnya apa?" tanya Sakura.

" Ah... Itu.." Tsunade langsung blushing. Ia lalu memperlihatkan sebuah foto pada Sakura dan Ino.

" Siapa dia, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan pria berjas yang tersenyum mesum dalam foto itu.

" Ah... Itu... Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku berjalan-jalan kedunia manusia. Dan aku bertemu dengan dia. Yang kudengar, dia penulis. Namanya Jiraiya. Orangnya memang agak mesum, tapi dia baik. Jadi..."

" Tsunade-sama, kau ingin kami mencari tahu tentang orang ini?" tanya Sakura.

" Ah... Begitulah," kata Tsunade sambil memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan blushingnya.

" Jangan-jangan, Tsunade-sama suka dengan dia, ya??" Ino mulai merayu Tsunade.

" Ah!!! Jangan bilang begitu, Ino! Sudah! Cepat jalankan misi kalian! Teleportix Earthix!" kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Ino. Seketika, Ino dan Sakura langsung berpindah ke bumi, dunia manusia tinggal.

* * *

Dunia manusia.

" Sakura, kita mau cari dimana?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Tsunade-sama bilang dia penulis novel. Berarti, dia cukup terkenal. Kita bisa dengan mudah mencari tahu informasi tentangnya!" kata Sakura.

" Hm... Benar juga, sih. Huh, cinta itu memang aneh. Tidak mengenal batasan apapun. Membuat bingung saja" kata Ino.

" Ho? Kalau bukan karena cinta seperti itu, Riseland tidak punya cerita romantis yang melegenda, loh..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" Hah? Kau percaya saja dengan cerita tentang penyihir pria tampan yang jatuh cinta pada peri buruk rupa yang tidak punya bakat itu?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

" Aku percaya, kok. Itu cerita yang indah. Tentang penyihir pria tampan yang bertemu dengan peri kecil buruk rupa yang tidak punya bakat. Cinta tumbuh diantara mereka, dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Saat si peri kecil

menemukan cinta sejatinya, ia berubah menjadi cantik dan memiliki bakat yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh peri apapun. Dan keturunan mereka-pun lahir, yaitu kita, penyihir yang bisa terbang meski tanpa sayap! " kata

Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Tampak sekali kalau dia menyukai cerita itu.

" Bakat yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh peri manapun? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Bakat apa itu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum, " Bakat musim. Dia dikenal sebagai Season's Fairy. Coba pikir, selama ini adakah peri yang memiliki bakat yang berhubungan dengan musim?"

" Tidak. Oh, iya! Aku pernah mendengar, kalau pada awalnya, seluruh dunia di jagad raya ini tidak memliki musim apapun." kata Ino.

" Bagaimana, cerita yang menarik, bukan?" kata Sakura sambil nyengir. Ia lalu berlari-lari sambil tertawa riang. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!!! Sakura menabrak seseorang.

" Aduh..." Sakura mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang sakit.

" Sakura, daijobu??" tanya Ino.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?!" kata orang yang ditabrak Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sakura berdiri.

" Ah... Gomen ne.." kata Sakura.

" Tidak masalah. Oh, iya! Perkenalkan! Namaku Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto," kata orang itu.

" Haruno Sakura desu." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" Yamanaka Ino. Yoroshiku" kata Ino.

" Senang bertemu kalian. Oh, iya! Apa kalian sedang senggan?" tanya Naruto.

" Yah... Begitulah," kata Sakura.

" Kalau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu di kafetaria?" ajak Naruto.

" Boleh saja,"

* * *

Moonlight Cafe.

" Ho? Jadi kalian berdua sedang mencari seseorang?"

" Yah, begitulah. Atasan kami meminta kami untuk mencari informasi tentang cinta pertamanya!" kata Ino semangat.

" Ino! Jangan terlalu berlebihan!" kata Sakura. Ino hanya nyengir.

" Siapa orang yang kalian cari?" tanya Naruto.

" Dia seorang novelis, namanya Jiraiya." kata Sakura.

" Apa???" Naruto tampak kaget.

" Ah... Ada masalah??" tanya Sakura.

" Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, kalian yakin dia orangnya?"

Ino dan Sakura mengangguk. Naruto langsung tertawa.

" Hah? Apa yang lucu??" kata Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.

" Tidak, kok. Hanya saja, orang yang kalian cari itu... kakekku," kata Naruto sambil menahan ketawa.

" Apa????"

" Iya, dia kakekku. Aku tertawa, karena tidak percaya saja. Masih ada wanita yang naksir dengan kakek-kakek mesum itu,"

" A... Apa kau serius??" Ino nampak belum percaya.

" Iya, aku serius." kata Naruto.

Ino dan Sakura berpandangan.

" Uzumaki-san, bisa antarkan kami menemui kakekmu?" tanya Sakura.

" Tentu saja"

* * *

Kawasan Perumahan Elit Konoha.

" Kita sampai" kata Naruto. Ia mempersilahkan Sakura dan Ino turun lalu ia memarkir mobilnya di garasi.

" Su...sugoi..." puji Ino. Sakura hanya diam, terpukau dengan kemegahan rumah yang ada didepannya.

" Ayo masuk" ajak Naruto.

" Ah... Uzumaki-san!" panggil Sakura.

" Naruto saja"

" Um.. Baik. Naruto, apa kakekmu ada dirumah?"

" Sepertinya iya. Aku tidak berani menjamin, karena dia sering sekali pergi tanpa bilang-bilang dengan penghuni rumah yang lain" kata Naruto.

" Oh..."

" Tadaima!!!" teriak Naruto.

" Okaeri!" balas seorang wanita berambut merah yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah.

" Okaa-san, perkenalkan. Ini Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Mereka berdua ingin bertemu dengan Ojii-san,"

" Hajimemashite" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

" Oh... Kalian berdua ingin bertemu dengan orang tua itu? Ternyata dia populer dikalangan gadis muda, ya?" kata ibu Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki.

" Bukan! Kami berdua hanya dimintai tolong oleh atasan kami, karena dia malu bertemu dengan Jiraiya-san." Ino buru-buru meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

" Oh, begitu. Yah, memang lebih baik begitu. Kalian terlalu bagus untuk orang tua mesum itu. Oh, iya! Naru, panggil kakakmu sana!" suruh Kushina.

" Iya ya..." kata Naruto sambil berjalan malas menuju kamar kakaknya.

" Duduk dulu sini," kata Kushina sambil mengajak Ino dan Sakura duduk.

" Huh, rumah ini kadang membosankan. Aku tidak punya anak perempuan. Anak laki-laki semuanya berlagak kuat dan sering bertindak semaunya. Benar-benar sulit diatur" kata Kushina sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka

bertiga mengobrol sampai akhirnya Naruto datang bersama seorang pemuda cantik berambut kuning.

" Ada apa, okaa-san??" kata pemuda itu sambil memasang tampang malas. Namun begitu ia melihat Sakura dan Ino, matanya langsung segar.

" Kalo cewek cakep aja, langsung!" sindir Naruto.

" Sudah... Sudah... Sakura, Ino, ini anak sulungku, Deidara. Deidara, ini Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino" kata Kushina.

Sakura dan Ino terpana, " Bi...bishounen..." gumam mereka berdua.

" Wauw, Naruto. Tumben ada gadis yang dekat denganmu?" kata Deidara sambil menyikut Naruto.

" Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan evil eyes.

" Kalian berdua mencari siapa? Kalo mencari pria tampan, jangan dengan si jabrik ini. Sama aku saja. Panggil namaku tiga kali, Dei, Dei, Dei. Ok??!!" kata Deidara sambil berpose GJ.

" Norak!" kata Naruto sambil menjitak kepala kakaknya. Semua tertawa melihatnya.

" Huh, dasar! Oh, iya! Kalian berdua bukan warga Konoha, kan? Tinggal sementara dimana?" tanya Kushina.

" Um... Kami belum memutuskan" kata Ino.

" Bagus! Kalian berdua menginap disini saja! Kalian bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun yang kalian mau!" kata Kushina senang.

" Eh?" Sakura dan Ino berpandangan.

" Yes! Akhirnya ada tambahan dua cewek cantik dirumah kita!" kata Deidara girang.

" Ih... Kalau juga mereka mau dengan nii-san!" kata Naruto.

" Ih, maaf saja! Pesonaku 666 kali lipat lebih banyak darimu!"

" Dasar kakak aneh..."

Bagaimana Sakura dan Ino setelah tinggal dirumah Naruto? Informasi apa saja yang berhasil mereka dapatkan tentang Jiraiya?

* * *

TBC

Akhirnya, chapter satu selesai. Shoko sudah berusaha sebisanya, semoga pembaca senang.

Chapter depan, Shoko merencanakan untuk lebih menonjolkan male characternya. Ada yang mau request?^^

Oh, iya! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Wizard of Waverly Place. Pas lagi denger lagu Younha yang Hakanaku Tsuyoku, tiba-tiba Shoko ingat itu dan jreng! Ide-pun muncul untuk bikin cerita tentang penyihir. Tapi,

setelah dipikir-pikir, nggak seru kalo cuma penyihir aja. Jadinya, diselipin peri-peri dikit. XP

Shoko selalu menerima masukan, kritik, saran, maupun pujian dan kalian semua. Senpai-senpai, tolong bantu saya, ya?!. Saya akan dan selalu berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.

Review, ya?!

Terima kasih.

**Shoko Sumeragi**


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai karena chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Shoko **tahu** akan kesalahan Shoko dan **tidak akan** mencoba lari dengan alasan 'masih anak baru' atau semacamnya. Jadi, sekali lagi Shoko minta maaf.

Selamat menikmati hidangan fanfic yang telah disajikan,

* * *

Majo X Me

Author : Shoko Sumeragi

Disclamer : Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Main Pairing : SasuSakuNaru

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Warning : OOC, AU, definisi penyihir sebagian karangan author belaka.

* * *

Meski kita tidak berpijak di tanah yang sama,

Meski kita hanya dapat melihat dari dimensi yang berbeda,

Kita satu,

Kita bersatu,

Kita disatukan,

Oleh darah yang mengalir,

Oleh perasaan yang terikat,

* * *

Kushina menarik tangan Sakura dan Ino dan membawa mereka berdua ke lorong di lantai dua yang berujung pada dua kamar yang berseberangan.

" Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ini kamar kalian sementara kalian tinggal disini. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata Kushina tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino balas tersenyum.

" Arigatou!!" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

" Hn, terima kasih kembali," kata Kushina yang lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

" Ah… Ano…"

Kushina menoleh, " Kenapa? Ino-chan?"

" Kalau Jiraiya-san sudah kembali... Itu… Anu…" Ino tampak gugup.

" Baiklah, nanti akan kuberitahu kalian. Ok?!"

" Ha…haik!"

* * *

Di kamar…

" Huah!!! Kamar yang besar!!! Kasurnya juga empuk…" kata Sakura seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia duduk dan memandang kamar tidur itu. Lantainya ditutupi karpet, dindingnya di cat dengan warna soft green. Di samping kanan kasur-yang berwarna senada dengan warna dinding- sebuah jendela dengan tirai putih seolah menyembunyikan pemandangan halaman belakang yang indah. Bunga-bunga berbagai jenis dan rupa tampak begitu segar, terlihat jelas mereka dirawat dengan sangat baik.

" Huh, tak kusangka, misi ini menguntungkan. Beruntungnya aku…" Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk berendam saja.

Sementara Ino…

Ino menggepalkan tangannya, ia gemetar. Wajahnya pucat, tampaknya ia sangat khawatir.

" Mustahil… Dari sekian banyak hari dalam setahun, kenapa harus masa-masa ini? Tsunade-sama pasti bercanda!!! Argh!!! Sial!!! Tahu begini, aku tidak ikut saja!!!" Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya diketok.

" Ino-chan??" panggil Kushina dari balik pintu. Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar Ino.

" Orang tua itu sudah pulang," kata Kushina

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

Ruang tengah berada disamping pintu menuju halaman belakang. Jiraiya, Sakura dan Ino duduk berhadapan di sofa merah. Sementara, Deidara dan Naruto sedang berenang di kolam renang yang berada di halaman belakang.

" Ho? Jadi ada dua gadis cantik datang ke rumah hanya untuk bertemu denganku? Hohoho. Hoy! Naruto! Deidara! Ternyata kakekmu ini jauh lebih laku dari kalian yang masih muda! Hohoho!!" Jiraiya tertawa penuh rasa bangga.

" Ano… Kami kesini karena diperintahkan bos kami. Dia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Jiraiya-san jadi…" Sakura buru-buru meluruskan kesalah-pahaman(untuk yang kedua kalinya).

" Kami sebenarnya hanya ingin meng-interview anda, lalu pulang." sambung Ino. Jiraiya langsung drop. Naruto dan Deidara tertawa penuh makna.

" Uh… Sebenarnya, ini orang yang memerintahkan kami…" kata Sakura sambil menyerahakn foto Tsunade yang sedang memakai bikini sambil memegang botol bir di salah satu pantai Riseland.

" Ho… Wanita ini?" kata Jiraiya sambil memandnag foto itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

" Anda masih ingat, kan? Namanya Tsunade, atasan kami di salah satu akademi swasta. Bebeapa waktu yang lalu, dia sempat menemui anda, dan dia bilang dia tertarik dengan anda, Jiraiya-san!!!" kata Ino semangat. Sakura langsung menginjak kaki Ino.

" Ino… Jangan melebih-lebihkan!" ancam Sakura. Ino hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

" Hm… Wanita… Wanita… Kenapa wanita selalu sok jual mahal begitu? Benar-benar aneh. Ah! Aku jadi punya ide untuk Icha-Icha Paradise seri ke 666!" kata Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

" Icha-Icha Paradise? Novel anda maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

" Betul sekali! Itu adalah novel yang melejitkan namaku! Sudah mencapai 665 seri dan kalian berdua membantuku mendapatkan ide untuk seri ke 666! Arigatou!!!" Jiraiya menjabat tangan Sakura dan Ino. Yang dijabat tangannya hanya sweatdrop.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Jiraiya banyak membuat lelucon yang mencairkan suasana, hingga akhirnya mereka kelelahan.

" Hoahem… Sudah jam sebelas malam, ya?" kata Jiraiya sambil menguap.

" Kita sudahi saja dulu hari ini, Jiraiya-san…" kata Sakura.

" Oyasuminasai…" kata Ino.

" Oyasumi," balas Jiraiya.

* * *

Di kamar Sakura…

' Hoahem… Kita sudah punya banyak kita pulang sekarang, ok??" ajak Sakura. Ino terkejut.

" Ah… Nanti saja, Sakura. sekarnag sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur, lalu besok kita pamit baik-baik dengan penghuni rumah, ok?!" kata Ino.

" Hm… Kau ada benarnya. Ok, kita pulang besok. Oyasuminasai!!"

" Oyasumi…" Ino kembali ke kamarnya.

Besoknya…

Ino bangun pertama pagi itu. Ia sudah berada di ruang tengah sambil menghirup teh hijau dan menikmati tontonan di televisi pagi itu.

" Hoahem… Ohayou, Ino…" sapa Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Ohayou," balas Ino sambil tersenyum. Deidara lalu duduk disebelah Ino.

" Sakura mana?"

" Belum bangun,"

" Oh… Hei, tampaknya kau sering bangun sepagi ini. Kukira hanya aku yang suka bangun pagi-pagi begini," kata Deidara.

" Ho-oh. Aku tinggal sendirian, jadinya harus membereskan rumah sebelum berangkat kerja. Jadi terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi begini. Deidara sendiri, kenapa suka bangun pagi-pagi?"

" Hanya kebiasaan saja. Rasanya kalau bangun lebih pagi, jadi lebih bersemangat!" kata Deidara sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

" Hihi. Memang, Deidara memang selalu tampak bersemangat…" Ino tertawa kecil.

" Yah, meski tidak sesemangat Naruto. Kalau dia itu sih, hiperaktif namanya,"

" Hn, kalian berdua mirip,"

" Tapi gantengan aku, kan??" Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ino menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa.

" Entah, aku tidak ahli menilai yang seperti itu."

Deidara terdiam, ia mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya.

" Ino…"

" Hn?"

" Ino… Kau punya lelaki yang kau sukai? Atau bahkan, kau sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Deidara.

" Ah?"

" Oh.. Maaf atas pertanyaanku, lupakan saja!" Deidara salah tingkah.

" Tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku tidak punya pacar, ataupun lelaki yang kusukai. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," kata Ino.

" Yah, tapi tidak baik juga terlalu mengutamakan pekerjaan sampai melupakan urusan percintaanmu,"

" Deidara memangnya mau?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum jahil Deidara blushing.

" A…Apa????"

Ino tertawa, " Hahaha. Hanya bercanda. Iya, nanti akan kupikirkan lagi soal pacar itu. Aku mau membangunkan Sakura dulu, ya?" kata Ino sambil beranjak pergi.

* * *

Di kamar Sakura…

Ino membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Ia terkejut dan…

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

" SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Ya?" Sakura bangun dari tidurnya tanpa merasa berdosa.

" Kenapa berantakan begini?? Ini bahkan dua kali lebih berantakan dari kamarmu biasanya!!!"

" Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi akhirnya aku 'pesta' sendiri. Soalnya banyak cemilan diatas meja, jadi aku makan saja…" kata Sakura enteng.

" Kalau sampai orang rumah lihat bagaimana? Kita berdua saja tidak bisa membereskan ini dalam waktu singkat!!" Ino mulai panik.

" Kenapa sih? Kan ada mantra untuk mengembalikan ruangan seperti semula??"

" Bukan begitu, sebenarnya…" Ino berusaha mencegah Sakura agar tidak menggunakan mantra.

" Cleanus Backromusium!" kata Sakura. Dan, BLAM!

" Mustahil…" Sakura tampak tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Ino.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter ini ternyata Shoko gagal menonjolkan karakter cowoknya, gomenasai. Shoko tadinya mau buat sampai semua tokoh cowoknya keluar, tapi ternyata tidak bisa sekarang. Hontou gomenasai!!!

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan pembaca semua. Jika masih ada kesalahan, tolong tegur saya agar dapat saya perbaiki ke depannya.

Balas review dulu :

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven **: Yeah!! I'm coming to the jungle!!! Auoooo!!!-gaje-XD. Makasih, senpai!! Iya, Shoko usahain untuk memperbaiki typo-nya. Yuph, Sumeragi itu nama tokoh anime, tapi Shoko lupa nyolong dari anime

**ArdhaN **: Makasih atas sarannya, senpai!! Itu... Fanfic ini sebenarnya versi make over memang dari novel saya^^. Ya, saya akan terus berkarya! Arigatou...

**Yuuichi93** : Met kenal juga, senpai. Makasih ya, senpai!!! Saya akan terus berjuang!!^.^

**Razor_Edgengel** : Iya, akan lebih Shoko perhatikan. Sama-sama... Terima kasih juga sudah me-review.

**Furukara Kyu **: Maaf, senpai. Tadinya mau dimunculin di chapter ini, tapi ada sedikit masalah jadi kemunculannya ditunda. Tapi nanti bakal muncul, kok! Sasuke itu... Mungkin penyihir? Atau manusia? Tebak aja, senpai!!^.^

**hanaruki **: Makasih sarannya senpai. Saya akan berusaha lagi.^.^

**Perut-saia-Bundar **: Hihihi... Makasih, senpai!! Fanfic senpai juga menarik, maaf ya kalau belum sempat saya reiew.^.^

**Aika Uchiha **: Makasih atas sarannya, senpai. Akan saya perbaiki, semoga chapter ini lebih baik. Saya akan terus berusaha.^.^

**TheEVIL **: Terima kasih kritiknya. Maaf ya, kalau menurut senpai fanfic saya hanya sampah. Baiklah, saya akan berusaha agar fanfic-fanfic saya lebih baik lagi.^.^

**Queen of the Seven Seas **: Makasih ya, senpai!!! Iya, akan saya perbaiki typo-nya. Sukses juga buat senpai!^.^

**Hyuuzu-chan **: Salam kenal juga, senpai!! Makasih ya senpai!! Baik, akan Shoko perbaiki.^.^

Kritik, saran, komentar, pujian, dan lain-lain selalu Shoko terima.

Shoko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
